Cecil Harvey/Opera Omnia
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Shizuma Hodoshima |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffnt=true |quotes=true }} Cecil is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during Chapter 2 of the main storyline as a Dark Knight and Act 2, Chapter 2 as a Paladin. Cecil's two forms are playable separately, but his transition to Paladin is permanent in the story. Profile Appearance As a Dark Knight, Cecil is clad in black armor with indigo and gold linings, completed with a spiked helmet. As a Paladin, his physical appearance is revealed, having fair skin and white hair with beads. He wears white armor with blue linings and a flowing blue and purple cape. His alternate costume as a Paladin depicts him in the opening FMV of Final Fantasy IV 3D remake. Cecil's hair is straight combed, whereas his hair has no beads, his armor is whiter, has more silver accents, and a brown and blue cape. His shoulder spikes point upwards. Personality Story Summoned into the conflict by Materia, this loyal dark knight is recruited by Mog at the Ruins of Deserta. He falls through one of the Torsions and is met by Y'shtola and Sazh, who are alarmed by his armored appearance. He apparently fell through the portal early in the events of Final Fantasy IV, describing himself as a knight of Baron. Although Mog and the Warrior of Light sense the light in him and ask him to join them, Cecil demurs. He says that he has been a dark knight for too long to be of use to them. However, when monsters attack the party, Cecil comes to their aid, his self-doubt overcome by the need to protect them. Mog insists again that he should join them, and the Warrior points out that there is no darkness without there being light also. Encouraged by their words, Cecil contemplates a day when his sword might bear the light and joins the party. In Chapter 3, the party is forced to fight Edge, being mistaken for the Manikins. Although Edge and Cecil have not yet met in their world, they recognize the names of their respective kingdoms. When the party encounters Yang in Chapter 4, however, Cecil tries to greet him as a friend. They are forced to battle due to Yang's mind-control by Kefka. After the battle, Cecil assures Yda that despite their manner of meeting, Yang is a friend who can be trusted. As the story progresses, Cecil becomes more skeptical of Mog, noting that the moogle is evasive. When Krile innocently mentions that she can understand moogles, Mog panics and hurries away, and Cecil notes that he's acting like there's something he doesn't want the others to know. Gameplay Cecil's Dark Knight and Paladin forms are two separate characters who cannot be in the same party (with the exception of friend summons and co-op). Dark Knight Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities ;Passive abilities Unlockables Paladin Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Cecil DRK.png|Dark Knight Cecil. DFFOO Cecil PLD.png|Paladin Cecil. DFFOO Guide Cecil.png|Character Guide (Dark Knight). DFFOO Cecil (Dark Knight) EX.png|EX Ability (Dark Knight). DFFOO Cecil (Paladin) EX.png|EX Ability (Paladin). DFFOO Title Screen 1.12.0.png|Title Screen (1.12.0) DFFOO Title Screen 1.12.2.png|Title Screen (1.12.2) DFFOO Title Screen 1.24.0.png|Title Screen (1.24.0) Allusions Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia